Soirée D'orage
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: House baby-site Rachel


**Petit OS mais écris juste le temps d'un orage :) **

"Tu as une minutes ? " Demanda Cuddy en entrant dans le bureau. House assit avec son équipe en pleine séance d'auto-félicitation après un diagnostique réussit , se dirige sans broncher vers le petit bureau adjacent.

"Et on me laisse des cookies !" Signala-t-il à son équipe avant de refermer la perte en verre.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Cuddy ?" demanda House

"J'aurais besoin que tu gardes Rachel ce soir s'il te plait House."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que j'ai une réunion avec d'autre doyens sur New-York et que je ne pourrais rentrer que très tard, s'il te plait House"

"Tu te souviens du désastre de la dernière fois n'est-ce pas Cuddy ?" House parlait de cette fois quelque mois plutôt ou Rachel avait avalée un pièce sous sa surveillance.

"Bien sûr mais cette fois tu ne fera pas venir Wilson avec de la nourriture chinoise et de la monnaie House, je le sais."

"Je ne sais vraiment pas Cuddy …" House avait vraiment peur de se louper encore une fois avec la petite fille. Certes il jouait souvent avec Rachel le soir en rentrant du PPTH mais Cuddy n'était jamais bien loin.

"House s'il te plait, je rentre je couche Rachel et je m'en vais. Tu n'aura rien à faire, et si elle se réveil cette fois tu la remet directement au lit …"

"Je…" Il fût couper dans son élan par les yeux doux que lui faisait Cuddy

"Rhaa ! Tu m'énerves ! D'accord, mais faudra pas venir se plaindre après ! "

"Promis !" Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser rapidement, et le suivit dans la salle des diagnostiques.

"Pourquoi tu me suis Cuddy ?" Demanda House.

"Moi aussi je veux un cookie !" Elle lui fît un clin d'œil, prit un cookie et ressortie de la salle des diagnostiques.

Le soir même dans la villa, Cuddy était dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer avant de partir , House assit sur la baignoire la regardait faire.

"Alors cette fois JE t'ais fais à manger, pas besoin de commander, Rachel dors déjà, et j'ai remonter un peu les barreaux de son lit pour qu'elle n'en sorte pas seule et tu as le numéro de la nounou de secours sur la commode au cas ou…"

"JE me plante comme une merde" fini House pour elle.

"Non House au cas ou tu doivent partir pour l'hôpital" Rassura Cuddy, elle savait que House s'en sortirait cette fois. Du moins elle espérait. "Je serais de retour vers 23h ou minuit d'accord ?"

"Oui maman !" Répondit House e singeant les mimiques de Rachel. Cuddy se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avant qui quitter la villa.

House alla d'abord s'assurer que Rachel dormait bien. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Cuddy, Rachel ne dormait pas elle était simplement assise dans son lit à jouer avec ses poupées.

"Rachel, Tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda House

"Maman, elle a oubliée d'allumer la veilleuse Hous' et moi je veux pas dormir sans ma veilleuse" Expliqua Rachel

"Pourquoi tu peux pas dormir sans?" Même petit House n'avait jamais eu peur de noir ou quoi que ce soit, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de rassurant dans une veilleuse, surtout celle de Rachel c'était des poissons projetés par une petite lampe bleue au plafonds et sur les murs qui tournaient en rond. Sérieusement un mouvement circulaire comme ça il y avait de quoi devenir fou plutôt !

"Parce que elle protège des montres ! "

"Qui as bien pu te dire un truc pareil ?" Demanda House en branchant la veilleuse

"Maman !"

"Ta maman elle dit n'importe quoi Sweetie, c'est elle qui te protège des monstres pas une stupide lampe"

"Maman elle me protège des monstres ?" S'étonna Rachel

"Ouaip parce que ta maman c'est une Super Woman ! "

"Mais elle est pas là ce soir maman!" Objecta l'enfant

"Mais moi oui ! Dors maintenant"

"Bonne nuit Hous' "

"Bonne nuit Rachel" Dit House avant de fermer la porte.

House regardait un rediffusion d'une série médicale idiote, quand il se mit à pleuvoir, il tendit l'oreille car il savait que Rachel avait peur du bruit de la pluie battante contre ses volets, mais il n'entendit rien, elle devait dormir profondément. La pluie s'accentua , passant à la grêle et maintenant du tonner se faisait entendre. Toujours aucun bruit de Rachel , House se contenta d'augmenter le son de la télé pour couvrir celui de la grêle. L'orage commençait à se faire violent, les volets claquait et un énorme bruit se fît entendre derrière la maison, House se leva, attrapa sa cane et alla vérifier par la fenêtre de leur chambre l'état du jardin.

"Oh merde" Fût tout ce que House trouva à dire, la parasol de Cuddy venait de finir encastré dans l'arbre, et les chaises de son salon de jardin se baladaient un peu partout dans le jardin, alors que la table était complètement retournée et la tonnelles des voisins avait aussi fini dans leur jardin.

House pensa alors à aller débrancher l'ordinateur de Cuddy qui était en train de charger dans le petit bureau, si jamais il venait à prendre l'orage et à sauter elle lui en voudrait de ne pas y avoir pensé. Cette femme vivait littéralement AVEC son ordinateur. Mais au moment ou il débrancha la prise , tous les plombs sautèrent, le laissant dans le noir. House eu d'abord le réflexe idiot de rebrancher l'ordi, comme si c'était ça qui venait que couper le courant. Avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot et débrancher à nouveau l'appareil. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une lampe de poche. Il savait que Cuddy en avait une mais ou était-elle ? Il chercha avec la lumière de son téléphone dans la pièce, fouillant les tiroirs et les placards. Avant de la trouver juste posée, sur le meuble de l'entrée du bureau, décidément cette femme pensait à tout. Il alla voir si Rachel avait été réveillé par ce vacarme, mais n'entendit rien. Dieu, cette gamine avait un sommeil de plomb ! Il vît juste une boule sous la couette il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais fût retenu par sa conscience, il fît demi tour et s'approcha du lit de la fillette. Il souleva la couette pour y voir Rachel la tête entre ses genoux en train de pleurer en silence. Cuddy ayant relever les barreaux elle n'avait pas pu sortir du lit quand la tempête avait commencé.

"Hey Sweetie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Appela House

"J'ai peur Hous' " Expliqua Rachel en levant la tête

"De l'orage?" Rachel opina du chef

"Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé alors ?"

"La veilleuse elle marche plus, j'avais peur de sortir de ma couette" Forcément la veilleuse avait été coupé avec tout les autre appareil électronique dans la maison. House attrapa Rachel sous les bras pour la sortir du lit.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que cette veilleuse servait à rien de toute façon, aller vient avec moi." Ils sortirent de la chambre, House cala Rachel contre sa hanche la cane dans l'autre main et demanda à Rachel de tenir la lampe de poche. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Ca te dirait un chocolat chaud avant de retourner te coucher ?"

"Hum hum" Bien sûr le micro-onde ne marchait plus alors House fît un bon vieux chocolat chaud avec du vrai chocolat et pas cette espèce de poudre dont il avait horreur. IL assit Rachel sur une chaise et alluma le gaz. A l'aide de la lampe de poche il trouva le lait et le chocolat. Il sortit 2 tasses. Un fois le lait chaud et le chocolat fondu il servit les 2 tasses.

"Tu prends les tasses Rachel ?" Demanda House, il ne pouvait pas porter les 2 tasses et sa canne en même temps. Il les tendit à Rachel et prit la direction de la chambre, lampe de poche en main.

Une fois dans la chambre principal House posa les tasses et la lampe de poche sur la table de nuit de façon à éclairer le lit. Il cala bien Rachel sur les coussins les plus proche de la lampe et lu tendit sa tasse et s'assit à côté d'elle et pris sa tasse à lui.

"C'est bon ?" Demanda House

"Ouii ! " S'exclama Rachel, maintenant rassurée par la présence du petit ami de sa mère

"Tu n'as plus peur maintenant ?"

"Non"

"Tu vois que tu n'as pas besoin de cette veilleuse stupide" Argumenta House

"Mais j'aime bien ma veilleuse moi ! "

"T'as déjà vu des pirates avec eu veilleuse ?"

"Mais sur ma veilleuse il y a des poissons ! C'est comme si j'étais dans un bateau pirates!" Expliqua Rachel , c'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait choisit ces motifs de poissons idiot pour faire le bateau pirate !

Quand elle eu fini son chocolat, House prit les 2 tasses pour les poser sur le sol et il coucha Rachel sous les draps. Il savait que sans sa fichue veilleuse elle accepterait pas de retourner dormir seule.

Quand Cuddy rentra ca soir là, la maison était toujours plongé dans le noir. A la lumière de son Blackberry elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Rachel, pour la trouver vide, elle alla alors dans sa propre chambre et vît la lampe de poche toujours allumé sur la table de chevet, les deux tasses de chocolat et Rachel et House endormis , Rachel la tête sur la poitrine de House et sa main tenant ferment son t-shirt. Elle enleva ses chaussures et sa veste, éteignit la lampe de poche et se glissa sous les draps , derrière sa fille, embrassant ses cheveux et la prenant dans les deux énergumènes dans ses bras.


End file.
